Rise of the Dark Desire
by SonicZeroKm
Summary: Almost 1 year has passsed since Sonic and pals last saved the world, when an unexpected guest appears, their way of saving the world changes completely. Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1: A new threat

**Hello kiddies. Well, not kiddies, because if it were kiddies, this wouldn't be rate---**

**Gah, nix that. Tis' 'ere is my first (or second, I don't remember) Sonic fan-fic.**

**Time for disclaimers:**

**I don't own any characters except for the mysterious blue hedgehog.. If I did own them, a game of this story would be in the making (too bad for you, cuz' there won't be any game).

* * *

**

**Cha****pter 1: A new threat**

It was a calm on Earth. It had been 1 year since Sonic hadn't faced any dangers. He was napping boredly on top of a building, when a skyscraper got destroyed.

-Huh?-Said Sonic, as he dashed to see what was happening

-What the heck is that?-he yelled as a lightning ball dashed into him. He fell on the ground, and he saw a light blue hedgehog.

-Hm, I thought you were stronger than this...-said the mysterious person, as he grabbed the unconcious Sonic by the neck.

-This is just plain to easy. Boss will be very pleased... What the f--- - he said as a spear hit him. –Ngghh, I'll get you next time, hedgehog!-were his last words before he dissapeared.

-Ungh... Shadow, is that you?-asked Sonic when he woke up.

-Hmrhm. It appears you almost got beat up, Sonic-said Shadow.

-Good to hear from ya, pal!-exclamated Sonic

-There's been more of these as of lately. The G.U.N are facing that thing as of now. If we don't hurry up, a lot of people will lose their lives.

-Gee, that's a bummer-said Sonic, scratching his forehead.-Maybe we oughta help too!

-Hmfh. It could work. But we might need a chaos emerald for each one of us.

-Good to know it, because I know exactly who has one!-exclaimed Sonic, as they started running off, Sonic leading, and Shadow following.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Reuniting friends

**Ya liked the first chap? Yes, I know you liked it. DON'T LIE. clears throat. Anyways, disclaimers. The same disclaimers as last chapter, if you didn't read them, then you suck. (Haha, got ya. No, if you read this you don't suck. Your kewl if you read this story). Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Reuniting friends**

Sonic and Shadow ran for an hour, until they arrived at a beach. Someone there was hearing the radio, when Sonic interrupted.

-Hey Tails!

-Sonic!? What are you doing in here?!-screamed Tails

-Some weird things have been going on. People are being harmed by who knows what. We know you have a Chaos Emerald. We need it, hand it over now.-answered Shadow.

-A-A-Are you sure about this? The chaos emeralds gain energy by the time their not being used... And this ones been resting for 3 years! Do you know how careful we'd have to be with this?-asked Tails

-A lot. Hmhf, we don't care, give it...-said Shadow

-Shadow, you could try to be a little more of a good person... Could ya please hand it Tails? We need it now...-said Sonic

-O-Ok, Sonic... Just be careful to not over use it's power!-said Tails as he handed the emerald.

-Thanks buddy! We should now go on!

-Um, Sonic... Maybe I could take the blue tornado and help you!-said Tails.

-Ok, but promise you'll stay away from the fight unless we need you...-said Sonic, promisingly.

-Ok!-said Tails, as the other two dashed away.

They ran even more, until they stumped in their way with Knuckles.

-Yo, Knux! Wazzup, dude?-said Sonic

-Sonic... Do you SERIOUSLY have to speak like that when you bump into me?-sighed

Knuckles

-Ummm... Yeah... Anyways, we could use your help... You see, weird things have been going on and-

-Yes, I know, Sonic. That thing stole the Master Emerald. I came off Angel Island to see where that thing went... There he is!-shouted Knuckles, as he spotted the mysterious hedgehog.

-Hahahahah! You seem to have found me, but you won't defeat me... It's time for you to meet your doom!-the light blue hedgehog yelled as he pointed at them, and teleported.

-Where'd he- Gah!

Sonic had been hit by the figure, when Shadow threw him the chaos emerald

-Get him, Sonic!-he yelled

-I will, buddy. Now this emerald'll give me more power!

Sonic dashed into the enemy as he kicked him, backflipped, and made some continued punches on him, and spin dashed onto him, but the hedgehog didn't move.

-Heh, you're pathetic, let me show you real power-he said as he shot the blue lightning ball again.

-Gah! Damn you! I might need help! Knuckles, Shadow, come help here!

They all did, and they fought the evil hedgehog, who kept resisting their attacks

-Grrrrrr! God dammit! Our attacks don't work!

-Sonic!!!-Yelled a faraway voice, who was tails in the blue tornado. He shot the blue mysterious creature.

-What the heck! I'll kill you now!-he yelled as he charged his lightning ball

-NO!!!!-yelled Sonic as he spindashed into him, making him absorb the lightning ball.

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!-he yelled, as he exploded, and sent Sonic flying.

-Grnh...I'm ok, don't worry guys...-said Sonic, being nearly able to stand up, when the creatures ghost appeared.

-If you thought you're over with this, you're wrong. I'm just one of the weakest minions. Just wait until you see the srongest of us. Heed the warning.. In 3 months, a war is coming between this world and ours. Be warned!

-Just a minion?! Oh, boy... We better get some training before we end up on our butts... Let's start this training guys!- Said Sonic, as they all ran away.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: A month later

Oh**, m'gosh. What happens next? Actually, I know, since I wrote the first 5 god damn chapters before even letting this on the internet. YA GOT THAT?!?!**

**Anyways, time for disclaimers. I don't own no one of these kew****l and awesome characters except for that light blue girl which I'm not gonna tell who she is until like chapter 13!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!! Oh, and by the way, if you find the chapters way too short, it's because I don't come up with tons of ideas for chapters, but it's better since you'll get more chapters faster. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok, I'll stop with the evil laugh now. Enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A month later**

It had been a month of intense training, Sonic and pals didn't waste a second of their days. They had to be prepared for the worst battle they'd ever had. Of course, they did take rests though. Except for Sonic. He didn't want to lose against them. He was training with some robots Tails had built which repaired themselves after being told during the night, when Amy came to the training station.

-Sonic, you're taking that warning too seriously, I say you should take a rest...-she said as she saw Sonic training so hard.

-... No. After beating with that guy who turned out to be a weakling, I can't simply stop.- he said as he stopped punching them.

-sigh Sonic seriously, go to sleep. You can continue in the morning, just take a rest. You've been the entire week without eating or sleeping... Nothing's gonna happen, just a few hours...-she sighed.

-... sigh Just bring me something to drink... I'll be alright...-responded Sonic.

-Ok then, Sonic...-said Amy, as she turned around to get him the coffee. As she went in there, she heard something from outside. She went to look what was there, when she got attacked by a similar creature which appeared one month ago, except it was a she, and it wore clothes.

-What the?!?-screamed Amy as she was grabbed.

-Oh, lookie, little girly's gonna ask for super-hog to rescue her, right?-she said making fun of her.

-How dare you?! This time, I won't need Sonic's help!-said Amy as she freed of her grasps.

Amy jumped on her and smashed her with her Piko-Piko hammer, and she counter-attacked with a smack. Amy kept smacking her with the Piko-Piko hammer, until the mysterious girl kicked it and sent it flying. Amy put on her boxing gloves and started punching her really fast, and then the other girl kicked her into a wall, which made her lips bleed a little.

-Gnnnnnnnnn... HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!-she screamed as she ran fastly towards the mysterious girl, and sending her flying away.

-Hmph! We'll meet again, miss destroyer!-she screamed as she dissapeared.

-I wonder who that was... Nghn... I'm not feeling too well... Maybe I should take a rest... After all... That was a hard hit...-said Amy, as she walked to her room.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: More visitors?

In this chapter, I introduce my fave character on all the fan-fic, but, I don't want to spoiler ya, so I'll say the disclaimers from now on below the chapter, like almost every writer does, kinda... Or I think there were two who did that of those whose story I did read... Oh, well... Whatever. I'm a confusive guy, so please, DO NOT DISTURB. Here comes Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4: More visitors?**

The next morning, Amy told the group what she had experienced last night. Everyone was shocked that they had lied. Maybe it was a trick. To make the war begin faster? Who knew.

-Maybe they sent some of their soldiers early to not being necessary to have a war...-opinioned Cream.

-Kinda makes sence... Maybe their just trying to throw a few soldiers to prevent us from training or prevent us from getting ready...-said Tails.

-Is Sonic still training? I told him last night to not to take it too seriously...-said Amy worriedly.

-Don't worry, Amy. Sonic's like that. He's very competetive and you know that...-said Tails trying to calm her down.

-sighI guess you're right...-sighed Amy –Say, where's Shadow?

-I think he went to take his calm walk to the park. He says he needs to keep his spiritualism up to be concentrated during the day...-answered Knuckles.

Eventually, Shadow was walking through the park, not keeping mind on anything, when suddenly he got smashed by an orange blur.

-WHAT THE FUCK!??!-yelled Shadow, as he got punched by it- SHOW YOURSELF!!!!

-HeHeHe... You pathetic load of waste... My name's Spines, Spines the Porcupine... And I came here to destroy you, as the supreme life-form I am...-he said.

-Grrrrrrhhh... I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!!-yelled Shadow as he dashed onto him.

Shadow kicked him into a tree, who then dashed onto him and started doing a punch rage. Spines responded by punching him with an uppercut in the head, and then spindashed onto him. He then kicked him while smashing him onto the ground, and charged a spindash on him. Shadow got up by kicking him, and he chaos controlled to his back, and kicked him onto a tree.

-Very good indeed... But I also got tricks of my own...-said Spines as he took off his hands a chaos emeralds- Chaos... SPIKES!!!!- he yelled as the spikes in his back got gigantic. Spines spindashed into Shadow, sending him flying away.

-Haha... That was easy, alright...-said a voice coming from behind a tree.

-Darkia, you've got to admit it...-said Spines, as a black platypus came from behind a tree.-This is going to avoid the need of a war...

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! I told you I would say disclaimers down here, and yet you didn't believe me... Ah, well, who the freck cares...**

**Anyways, I dunnot (yes, I make up words... Or do people say that? I don't know since I don't live on an english speaking country, but, oh, well... Screw this talk on brackets) own any characters except for Spines the Porcupine and Darkia the Platypus.

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5: A warning for heroes

**This**** chapter's a shorty, but it's not puny-y. And I like rhyming-ing, because it's fun, and lots-a people do so, so pan pan(neither I know what Pan Pan means, don't ask, I just said it to rhyme, which is so oo-la-lain). Anyways, I don't own none characters, except for The Predictor, which is so benefictor.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A warning for heroes.**

Everyone heard a crashing noise from outside. It was Shadow who seemed unconcious. Even Sonic went to see what happened.

-Shadow?! What happened?!-asked Sonic

-Grrrrn... One of them has attacked me... At least he revealed his identity... His name's supposedly Spines the Porcupine, and apparently he had a black platypus friend who I just saw behind a tree before I got knocked... I think they sent 3 of their warriors to destroy us to prevent having a war...-answered Shadow, when a figure appeared to them.

-Ummm... Who are you?-asked Sonic.

-That doesn't matter. Just call me, The Predictor. I heed you a warning. Three warriors have been sent here. They are called the "Prenaria Trio". They won't stop until they have you killed. Don't fall up for any strangers you meet as of tommorrow, or you may face a fate worse than death.-said The Predictor.

-May I ask where do they exactly come from?-said Knuckles.

-They come from an evil army called "The Dark Desire". This group is the one who wants to make the war. They want all of you dead, for they know you're the only thing in their way to conquer the universes. If you do not take care, you might end up dead. Remember, don't befriend a stranger as of today- she said as she dissappeared.

-Well then. That means no getting anyone's attention... Who knows what might happen...-said Sonic as he walked off back to the training camp.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rose of annoyance

**Here's when the danger starts. And bad Sonikku hasn't obeyed The Predictor's warn--- Oops, just spoilered you... ****Ok, PHEAR THE WRATH OF THE 6TH CHAPTER!!! AND FEAR ME!!! Ok, enough of that... Disclaimers... Umm... takes out note booklet from pocket Umm... I **_don't_** own **_nor_** Sonic, Tails --- or Amy... I **_just_** own the other character on the chapter... And no, the words in italics are not things I recently wrote! Okay, anyways... On with the show... Errm... Story...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The rose of annoyance.**

One day later, Sonic was still training when Tails came out of nowhere and shut the robots off.

-Why'd you do that?- asked Sonic

-You're there all day! It's like a kid playing a video game! C'mon! Give yourself a rest...- answered Tails

-I guess if you all insist --. Ok! I'll take today off!-replied Sonic, giving Tails a wink and the thumb up.

Sonic went out, and after 3 hours of doing nothing but walking through the streets, he saw a yellow hedgehog being attacked by robots. Sonic instantly attacked the robots, and after 2 minutes, he destroyed them all.

-Th-Thanks... Mister, uhhh...-said the hedgehog.

-Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! What's your name?-asked Sonic to the girl

-Umm... My name's Nate...-she answered as she started twisting one of her quills with her finger.

-Apparently you got attacked by the robots, huh?-said Sonic sarcastically.

-Umm... Yeah...-she said giggling as she stood up.-pleased to meet you, Sonic-she said as she shook her hand with him.

Sonic spent some time with her, when Amy walked near them with the bags of the shopping she just did, she saw him with Nate, and she opened her mouth widely and let her bag drop. She couldn't believe that after all years trying to befriend Sonic to the maximum, Sonic was going out with some stranger. She picked up the groceries and put them in the bag, and walked back to the group's house.

An hour or so later Amy went to the park with the same anger and sadness she had before, when she saw Sonic and his new friend talking over a tree. Amy walked up to them when Sonic saw her.

-Oh, hey Amy... This is Nate I recently met her, and Nate, this is Amy, my-Sonic said

-Your girlfriend, right?-asked Nate.

-What? NO! She's my friend... We've known each other for very long...-said Sonic.

-Oh. Right-she said with a serious looking at Amy.

-...-was the only thing Amy could think, as she punched Sonic on the face, and then went walking away doing a long, sad breathe.

-What's wrong with her?!-told Sonic to himself, as he stood up, since the hit he received from Amy made him fall on his back.

-Is she always like that?-asked Nate with a serious (and a bit bored) voice.

-No, she's never done that... In fact, she's always chasing after me because she likes me...-answered Sonic.

-Like, as in...-asked Nate

-Yeah...-said Sonic.

-Ummm... Well, guess I better get going, Sonic. See ya later...-said Nate, as she backed off.

-Um... Wait!-said Sonic.

-Yeah?-asked Nate.

-Um... If you ever need me, just meet me here, alright?-said Sonic.

-Ok then, Sonic.-said Nate as she waved at him.

-Bye...-said Sonic, looking at her very clearly.

That night, Sonic went home walking slowly. He felt differently than other days. When he was about to open the door of the house, it opened slowly by Tails, who stared seriously at Sonic.

-Ummm... Why are you looking at me like that?-asked Sonic.

-Go ask Amy.-was Tails' only response.

-What does that have to do with anything?-asked Sonic.

-Just... GO.-said Tails.

Amy was outside, crying.

-Amy, please, tell me. What is wrong with you!?-said Sonic

-sniff It's just that... I have always tried to get your attention, and suddenly you start going out with someone without telling me!-shouted Amy.

-I wasn't going out with her! I just asked her why I never saw her and why she got in trouble, that's all!-shouted Sonic in return

-Oh, yeah?! THEN WHY DID IT TAKE YOU 2 HOURS?!?!-yelled Amy at Sonic.

-WELL, WHY CAN'T I TALK TO HER?!?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY FEMALE HEDGEHOG IN THE WORLD, HUH?!?!?!-yelled Sonic back.

What was a simple talk, turned into a scream fight.

-WHY DON'T I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU, SONIC?!?! WHAT AM I TO YOU!?!? YOU'RE ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, AND NEVER CARE WHEN I'M HURT!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!?!-screamed Amy.

-AN ANNOYANCE!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU THINK I RUN AWAY FROM YOU!?!?!?!?!-screamed Sonic.

-I... I... Sonic...-said Amy, as she started to cry, and walk backwards, when she fell on a hole, which apparently was dug by someone without anyone noticing. Out of there came the same girl that attacked Amy the day before, grabbing Amy by the neck with her arms.

-Let go of me!-shouted Amy.

-Oh, poor of you. Seems we got a stupid girl at our reach...-mocked the light blue girl.

-Just who do you think you are?!?!-screamed Amy.

-Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Narke.-she said, as she gave Sonic a mean look.

-Put her down right now!-shouted Sonic at her.

-Hmf. Fine...-she said as she dropped her. Sonic ran, and stopped her fall, as Narke dissapeared.

-Oh, and now you care about me...-said Amy, as she stood up, and went walking back to her room.

-Of course you mean something to me, you're my friend...-said Sonic, giving her a worried look. But Amy didn't answer back.

Sonic soon figured out that what he had done was wrong...


End file.
